Sadness
by Strifyspectra
Summary: cette fiction est un OS Drarry dont j'ai eu l'idée grâce à une chanson magnifique.j'espère qu'elle vous plaira vocici le résumé: Draco est dans le coma,Harry assis à ses cotés révèle la nature de ses sentiments à l'égard du blond saura-t-il le réveiller de son sommeil ? Titre de la Chanson : What if Du groupe: Safety Suit


Fan fiction Drarry OS song fic

POV Harry

Je te regarde, endormi dans ce sommeil profond et chaque jour qui passe me sépare de toi, si seulement tu pouvais bouger ou te réveiller. Voilà, 1 mois que tu es entré dans ce coma Draco et seul Merlin sait à quel point tu me manque, ton sourire, ton rire, tes pleures peu nombreux mais qui illuminaient tout de même ma vie.

**What if it makes you sad at me?****  
><strong>**And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?****  
><strong>**And what if it takes your breath****  
><strong>**And you cant hardly breathe?****  
><strong>**And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?**

Si seulement, je m'étais aperçu plutôt de tout l'amour que je te porte, nous serons passés à autre chose que de nous battre à longueur de journé , dit que c'est en perdant l'être cher qu'on se rend compte de nos sentiments et je crois bien qu'elle a raison, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux ! De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas, tout est de ma faute si je serais arrivé à temps tu serais encore là à me lancé des piques plus acerbes les uns que les autres ! Mais tu serais là !

**What if what I want makes you sad at me?****  
><strong>**And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?****  
><strong>**Cause you know that I'm always all for you****  
><strong>**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

Je sais bien, que pleurer ne te fera pas revenir, que tu te moquerais de moi si tu voyais dans quel état je suis. Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher tu t'es sacrifié pour moi à cette guerre sans merci il a fallu que tu intervienne à mon combat ultime contre Lord Voldemort mais pourquoi toi ?! C'est une chance que tu ne sois pas mort mais tu n'es pas en vie non plus ! Non tu convulse entre les deux.

**What if it makes you lose faith in me?****  
><strong>**What if makes you question every moment you cannot see?****  
><strong>**And what if it makes you crash****  
><strong>**And you can't find the key?****  
><strong>**What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go?**

Tu sais, ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que si tu te réveille en ayant une séquelle telle qu'une perte de mémoire, que tu te souvienne plus de moi, que tu te pose des questions , que tu n'ai plus confiance en moi. Ou bien que ça te détruit, mais je veux que tu te réveille quand même pour te dire mes sentiments, tu te moqueras mais je sais que tu t'es sacrifié pour moi et c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour. Même si aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis malheureux.

**What if what I want makes you sad at me?****  
><strong>**And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?****  
><strong>**Cause you know that I'm always all for you****  
><strong>**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

En faite, non je pense que tu serais triste de me voir comme ça mais tout est de ma faute comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ? De tout le mal que je t'ai fais de tout le mal que nous nous sommes fait.

**And if this be our last conversation****  
><strong>**If this be the last time that we speak for awhile****  
><strong>**Don't lose hope and don't let go****  
><strong>**Cause you should know **

Je veux que tu sache ce que je ressens alors je vais te parler car j'espère que ce ne sera pas notre dernière conversation et que tu vas m'entendre alors je m'approche de ton lit de malade, te regarde, ce que tu es beau mon ange,je met la paume de ma main sur la tienne :

« -Dray, j'ignore si tu vas te réveiller ou si tu m'entends et j'ai tellement peur de te perdre mais il faut que tu sache que je ne perds pas l'espoir de te revoir mais tu vois je n'ai rien de ce super héros, je suis un faiblard, je n'arrête pas de te pleurer, je suis lamentable mais je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi. »

**If it makes you sad****  
><strong>**If it makes you sad at me****  
><strong>**Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please****  
><strong>**Cause you know that I'm always all for you****  
><strong>**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

Avant de partir, je me penche vers toi, et dépose un léger baiser sur tes lèvres bien trop pâles lorsque je me relève pour partir, je sens quelque chose m'en empêcher aurais-je rêvé ?! Je vois ta main sur mon bras et tes yeux s'ouvre légèrement sur moi tu me regarde, tu souris, tu pleure, je reviens vers toi et sèche les larmes qui viennes de couler, tu me rapproche de toi, prend mon visage en coupe et tu m'embrasse , il y a tellement de passion et d'espoir dans ce baiser.

**What if what I want makes you sad at me?****  
><strong>**And if its all my fault then let me fix it please****  
><strong>**Cause you know that I'm always all for you****  
><strong>**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

-Je t'aime aussi Harry, tu es tout pour moi, alors je peux tout te pardonné.


End file.
